


25 Stories for Christmas

by BananaWritings



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Best Friends, Candy Canes, Christmas Cards, Christmas Decorations, Dating, Different Universes, Dreams, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Merry Christmas, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scarves, Snow, drive-in light show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWritings/pseuds/BananaWritings
Summary: Here is my small December project. Every day has a new fic and I hope you all enjoy it. Don't worry, more couples will be added. Thank you and Happy Holidays🥰
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder
Kudos: 30





	1. One of a Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1- First Snow!

Boomer didn’t actually enjoy the weather except when there was lightning. He didn’t understand why, it just happened. Thunder and Lightning, really storms were his type of weather, so dark and mysterious. He wanted to be dark and mysterious versus her. She was the embodiment of all things good. It was like she was programmed to be perfect.

Even today, she was wearing a big cream sweater with blue jeans and a puffy hat to match it. She looked like winter if it was cute. No. He was supposed to hate her. His brother said so. But why? Boomer never understood that. He always spoke well to the “puffs” but they were supposed to not be conversed with. Brick decided that when they were 5 and now being 16, they should be able to. So why didn’t they?

“Boom, stop staring at the puff.” Brick’s voice shot through him. Boomer’s eyes returned to the class ahead, homeroom. The girls had always been in the same classes as them, as in reality, they were so similar. It was quite frustrating. She turned around and made eye contact with him. Her bright blue eyes just struck him and his heart just melted a little. He scowled and looked away, trying to not have his brother look at him again. 

The bell rang and they flowed out into the hallways, freshly decorated for Christmas. Boomer had always loved Christmas movies but since his brothers were so moody, he had to watch them in his room at 2 am. There was a brush against his shoulder and a clear voice rang out.

“Boomer? Is everything ok?” Bubbles watched him while she played with a piece of her curled hair. She looked so adorable, even just wearing mascara and a little lipgloss made her look perfect, like a little snowflake.

“Yeah, just fine,” he shot the sharp tone at her and walked away from her, sick of her not adorable face. That was too harsh. He turned back to say sorry when she has already turned away and sniffling. He swore and went to his first-class pissed, wanting to smack his head into the wall.

* * *

“Bubbles, why are you crying?” Blossom sat next to her at lunch. Bubbles was just struggling through the day. Boomer was nice to her, at least sometimes, what did she do to make him disregard her as a stranger?

“You were right, the ‘ruffs’ are jerks. All of them, even Boomer,” Bubbles just cried even harder. Blossom pulled her in a hug.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie. I guess I have to talk to him huh?” Blossom really didn’t take anything from anyone. She was always fighting with Brick. He treated her like garbage sometimes. Guess it was how the brothers worked.

“Yeah, he just isn’t worth it Bubs. Those boys are idiots,” Buttercup sat down at the table and it just made Bubbles laugh a little. She always had her suspicions that Butch and Buttercup were actually interested in each other but Buttercup would never admit to it. They fought all the time but never really hurt each other, more like cubs playing or little animals being adorable at the zoo.

“No, it’s fine Bloss. I just have to not get my hopes up. It just sucks you know. You want to be friends with someone, even just watch them play baseball because of it and all they do is tell you to back off.”

There was a crash and the girls turned. Boomer had dropped his lunch and ran into the pole of the cafeteria. Bubbles giggled a little as Boomer just looked at her and smiled. She turned away and wiped away her tears.

“Are you sure that he doesn’t like you? I mean he did just make a fool of himself for you,” Bubbles just looked down at her lunch.

“Yeah, he probably is just that clumsy.” Bubbles turned to watch Boomer sit down at the tables with his brothers. She was hoping that they could be friends. Maybe, even more, one day.

* * *

Boomer’s head was throbbing. Shit, she really wanted to be friends huh? He was such a dumbass. He sat down with his doofus brothers that were laughing so loud at him.

“That was quite an entrance,” Butch just laughed. Boomer flipped him off and started to eat his lunch. Was there a real reason that they hated the puffs?

“So Brick, is there a reason that we hate the puffs?” Brick just turned to Boomer and stared at him.

“Because they are obnoxious and ridiculous, never mind she won't ever get it through her thick skull that I will be valedictorian,” Brick stabbed the piece of mystery meat on the tray. Boomer just couldn’t eat it. It was so nasty.

“So because of a little competition, Boom can’t date the blondie?” Boomer felt himself get red as Butch asked the question. That was the goal one day, maybe, but did Butch have to be so bold with the question? 

“It’s not a little competition, it's the top spot. That redhead is driving me crazy, the stupid red bow that she wears, and the lame smile she has on when she gets a hot coffee. Or the worst is when she flirts with the lame-ass Harry,” Brick was dark red in anger. Boomer figured it out. He may have been called the dumbest of dumb but he could pick up on some signals. “It’s always, ‘Harry asked me to the movies’ or ‘Brick did you see I’m ahead of you?’ I know she just does it to make me mad and I hate that it works.

“Oh, so you have a crush on the leader of the puffs huh?” Brick looked shocked. Butch just gave Boomer a high five. It was kind of obvious, c’mon, the competition since they were 5?

“NO! No, I don't have a crush on that puff! She is just so annoying!” Boomer just laughed a little. 

“Ok, well do you have a problem with me talking to Bubbles more than? Maybe I’ll just ask Blossom to go on a date with me,” Brick turned.

“Don’t touch my puff.” Boomer and Butch just laughed a little. 

“Your puff?” Butch just smiled as Brick was trying to find an excuse.

“She is my problem. And no, you can’t talk to Bubbles. The puffs are dangerous and that is final.” Brick slammed his fist against the table and Boomer turned away. Damn, another lost shot.

* * *

Boomer was finally walking out of the school. He didn’t realize that it was snowing outside until a voice came over him.

“Boomer, look it’s snowing!” Bubbles just smiled at him. She always got the most excited when the first snow fell for the year. It just had laid a small layer on the ground but it was enough for her to smile that gorgeous smile that made his heart melt a little.

“Oh yeah, I guess it’s nice,” Bubbles just turned to him. Bubbles was wearing a puffy blue coat with some snowflakes on it and a faux fur hood, she loved animals too much to hurt them. Damn, why did he know this!

“Nice? This isn’t just nice Boomer, it’s the first snow of the holidays! It’s December 1st and it's snowing! It’s it magical?” She spun in the snow. Boomer knew that every snowflake was one of a kind but this, seeing her like this is one of a kind. She looked like the most gorgeous snowflake he did see. It was actually really nice. He was supposed to hate her, so why was it so hard?

“Oh, I guess so. I don’t believe in Christmas magic that much. We never celebrate it either,” Boomer wasn’t lying. He always had believed in Christmas magic, that there was something just building up and waiting to happen. Boomer’s beliefs became stronger when his dads abandoned them about 8 years ago 

“You don’t celebrate Christmas?” Boomer knew he shouldn’t be telling her this but her baby blues just made his heart melt even more.

“We can’t afford it. I don’t know why I am telling you this, but I am. It is wonderful to watch others be happy, but not me. Brick is the best brother,” Brick had to take on the adult role and that meant presents were very scarce. They might get one or two presents but with a very small income and barely a house, they didn’t celebrate Christmas. Bubbles just smiled and wrapped her arm around his. She started leading him away from the school and down the road.

“Bubbles, what are you doing?” Boomer asked. They were going into a bookstore(?)

“We’re getting some hot chocolate. Is that ok? I thought it might cheer you up,” Boomer took the chance to look at her and smile for once.

“That sounds awesome. I really am starting to freeze out here.” Bubbles’ cheeks blushed up and Boomer just smiled again. They walked into the bookstore and got the drink. The two stayed in there for about 2 hours until it started getting dark. Boomer was actually enjoying himself.

They walked to her home first, not wanting her to see the dump that he lived in. She was just laughing and getting lightly coated in snow. Bubbles looked as if she was a snow queen, maybe that is why he thought of her as being so pure and bright, because of the snow. Boomer stopped in front of the house and Bubbles turned towards him.

“Thank you for hanging out with me this afternoon,” her cheeks blushed and he did too. 

“Yeah, I always wanted to. Just had to deal with the reds first,” Bubbles giggled. 

“Oh, I get it. Anyways, get home safely. Oh! Here is my number, just in case if you ever want to talk,” their fingers brushed and it felt like electricity. He took the paper gently and smiled at her.

“Goodnight Bubbles,” she just smiled right back at him.

“Goodnight Boomer,” his name was like icing out of her mouth. It was so sweet to hear. He turned and looked down at the number. He took out his phone and added it in. Under contacts, Boomer put “Snowflake”, because she really was one of a kind. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The universe for the Blues! Hope you all enjoyed and see you in the next one🥰


	2. You're Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different universe for the reds today. Hopefully, they all stay warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promp #2- scarves

As another day went by, Brick was once again stuck with watching her with that idiot. He didn’t even care about her! She just laughed at another of Elmer’s jokes. He just stewed in anger. He was her counterpart, he should be her number 1 priority. They were 18 but shouldn’t she be worried about him. Why wasn’t she?

“You can’t just exude heat you know?” Buttercup walked up next to him and just rested her arm on his shoulder. 

“That bitch shouldn’t deserve to talk to her,” he scowled at the sight of him touching her shoulder. Buttercup held him down a little.

“Trust me, she just is being friendly to him. She just is being a puff, ‘Miss Everything Nice’,” Buttercup put it in quotations. It was just frustrating. Blossom should be with him, going to study with him, having movie nights with him. 

“I’m sick of it. If she doesn’t want to do this, I’ll play that game too,” Brick shook Buttercup off and went to find some girl to go out with him. Just for a night, just to bug her. He shouldn’t like Blossom as much as he did, so that's why it was so hard to tell her that he just wanted her attention only.

“Brick, I wouldn’t do that, you’re going to make her push farther away from you,” Brick just thought about it. Buttercup was right. He just had to stop putting in the effort and then Blossom wouldn’t be his crush anymore.

“You’re right. I’ll just ignore her. She won't even notice it. Thanks, BC,” Brick turned to talk to Mike. He loved Mike, they would always go out to the diner after school and just discuss music and other topics. 

“Can I get one of the jalapeno burgers with cheese fries and a coke please?” Mike just stared at him. The older waitress left with their order.

“I still don't understand how you stay so thin!” 

“Dude, I’m a science experiment. What do you expect?” Mike just laughed. 

“Well, I wish I was you. I have to play sports to keep this figure,” Brick just rolled his eyes. 

“And that’s why you have all the ladies?” Mike just laughed.

“Compared to you, Mr in love with your best friend,” Brick just dropped his smile, “I have plenty of women that want me. Hey, what's with that face?”

“She doesn’t talk to me anymore. She talks to stupid Elmer. I mean like who is named after glue!?” Brick slammed his fish down on his leg, trying to not break his favorite diner’s table. Mike just looked confused.

“Blossom is ignoring you? Even during Christmas time?” Brick just nodded. “Shit, I’m so sorry. She told me too that there was something she wanted to tell you.” 

“Don’t worry about it, let’s just eat. Did you hear about the new…” Brick went on and ate with Mike as they drowned out the ideas of girls. They were stupid any way, weren’t they?

* * *

“Blossy!” Bubbles’ voice rang out as the three girls walked out of school. Blossom had been looking for Brick all day but he wasn’t around.

“Blossom, you have that looked on your face. What’s wrong?” Buttercup looked confused too.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just looking for Brick, I have to talk to him.” Buttercup just started laughing. 

“Blossom, he saw you talking to Elmer more often,” Blossom was confused. Why does that matter? “He thinks that you want to replace him with Elmer. He told me that maybe you are forgetting him and that he needs to move on too,” Blossom didn’t want that. After fighting for years, they finally developed their friendship in middle school. They were paired together for a science fair project and now after those years, Blossom had fallen hard for her fiery counterpart. 

“I can't believe that boy. I wanted to just ask Elmer about the work that he is doing and how we as the Powerpuff could help! Not ignoring him! What a stupid boy!” She felt herself start producing ice again.

“Blossom, you have to calm down,” Bubbles was trying to console her. Blossom started to breathe and release energy. The icy feeling started to let go but now she was cold. On a normal day, she would just go visit Brick and they would cuddle under the blanket. To be completely honest, it was her favorite to be right against his muscular figure.

“I'm sorry. You're right girls, if he is going to be immature, then we just won’t talk anymore.”

* * *

Brick came home and saw that his brothers were already asleep. Their house was now a usual apartment with three bedrooms. Mojo had passed away a long time ago and so now after selling the observatory, the boys used the money to pay for an apartment. Brick had gone into his room and set down the backpack slung over his shoulder. 

“Why did you have to leave Blossom?” He said to himself as he went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. Why would he think that there was ever a chance of Blossom ever liking him? He was just a ruff, with red eyes and straggly hair. Brick just scowled at his reflection. He had no chance, did he? 

The water felt cold against his face as he just washed his face. He missed the cold, he always got so hot. It wasn’t fair, she was a perfect little ice cube with those icy pink eyes and the adorable red bow she has. He stripped down and went into bed, hoping that he could finally sleep.

12 AM- 

Brick woke up to the sound of his window being opened. He looked in the room but there was no blonde or black hair he was used to. There was a red bundle of hair on top of ahead. The person was wearing a sweatshirt, long pajama pants, and a scarf around their neck. 

“I didn’t think you would wake up,” the soft voice sent chills all over his body. What was Blossom doing breaking into his room?

“What’s up? Why didn’t you call?” Brick rubbed his eyes and watched as she just sat next to him on his bed. He rose up and just met her bright pink eyes. She just shattered. 

“I was just struggling to sleep,” he felt her ice acting up again. It would always do this when she was nervous or really upset.

“What’s the wrong Icicle?” she rolled her eyes. He knew she hated that nickname. She just sighed.

“I don’t want you thinking that I was ignoring you. I just had to ask Elmer about the upcoming fundraiser that he was having. I wanted to contribute for the puffs yanno?” her smile killed him. She started taking off her sweatshirt to just a tank top. Thank god it was dark as he knew he just warmed up. He tried to cool down. “You ok? You seem really warm, here let me help,” she blew cold air on him and he felt himself smile.

“I forgive you, now we both know that you get cranky when you don’t get sleep. C’mon in,” He opened the sheets and she started to back away. He looked down and realized he was just in basketball shorts as his body overheats when he sleeps. “Oh jeez, I’m sorry, let me just put on a shirt.” 

“No, if that’s how you sleep, it’s good. I’ll just sleep next to you,” she crawled under the sheets. For some reason, he felt like it was the perfect temperature to sleep in.

“Goodnight Blossom,” he spoke in his sleepy voice. He felt her turn towards him.

“Goodnight Brick,” her sleepy voice was adorable.

“Blossom, you’re freezing, come here,” he pulled her into his side like how they would sit during movie nights. He just wanted to kiss her. But he was just her best friend and best friends don’t kiss.

* * *

The next morning Brick walked in with a red scarf around his neck. It was really warm and Blossom didn’t seem to need it as she took his nice jacket for no reason! It wasn’t like he slept at her house and forgot to grab his coat! 

“So, when did you become a scarf man?” Mike walked next to him as they walked by the puffs. 

“Oh yanno, I found it in my room. But here, one second,” Brick stopped and looked at Blossom. She was shivering without this scarf. He walked up behind her.

“Good morning Brick, how are you?” she was playing it off as she didn’t wake up next to him and knew how close and warm they were. 

“You forgot this last night,” her cheeks turned bright pink as he laced the scarf around her neck. “You look freezing.” Brick walked away and just high fived Mike. Let the season begin Blossom.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided with some help, each pair will be a different universe but the same colors will be in the same universes. Hopefully, it makes sense and you all enjoy it! thank you all for the support!🥰


	3. Sickly Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttercup has been having the same dream every night for weeks now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3- Dreams

You know how there is always the rhyme about Christmas night and there are the sugarplum fairies and how they are so sweet? Buttercup hated that rhyme. Buttercup had been experiencing extremely sweet dreams right now and it made her so mad. She didn’t want sweet dreams, she wanted to punch and kick things. She wanted to fight people, fight for justice. 

She hated anything sweet and kind to her, except for Bubbles and the Professor. The Professor was Bubbles’ dad. They were basically her family as she only lived with her sister, Blossom. They were the only family that Blossom and Buttercup had. The other people that dealt with her were Brick, Blossom’s boy, and Boomer, Bubbles’ “best friend” which she knew was code for dating without panicking her dad out.

_ There was a familiar face that kept peering in her dreams, dark greens, and a wolfish smile that would make her feel safe and feel that she could conquer these sweet dreams. It was kind of nice, the feeling of getting wrapped in their arms and giving her the strength to keep going.  _

Buttercup would fall asleep and it would be the same dream. 

_ She was stuck in a deep sugary syrup with the sweet voices singing to her. It was torture, just the squeaks and the voices kept getting louder singing the same song over and over again. She wanted to just strangle all of them, making them suffer the same way that she was. There was a tug at the sugar and there was the pair of dark green eyes and muscular hands that held her waist and pulled her out. They always tore apart those stupid fairies and then she turned towards him. _

_ “Thank you for getting me out of that stupid syrup.” Buttercup just saw the wolfish smile and felt herself flush up. Not this again. _

_ “No problem thought you could use some help. A pretty girl should never deal with that kind of treatment, especially those things. Cmon, let's go find something else to kill,” he stuck his tongue out. This was new, there was a little bit more playfulness to him. It was hot. Buttercup! Focus! _

_ “Let’s go! This sugar is getting to my head,” Buttercup felt his hand grab hers and she didn’t even pull away. She was happy with it actually, wanting it more and more as they did it for longer. He tried to release his hand and she didn’t notice her grip tighten around it. _

_ “Buttercup, you need to let go of my hand,” she did as he said, embarrassed enough as is.  _

_ “Oh, I'm so sorry,” she usually didn't apologize for that much but now she was. What the hell was with this guy. Maybe he was just a challenge to her too! He wasn't a helper, he was a demon, a sugar demon. She backed away from him and turned to run. _

_ “Where are you going?” she looked at him. _

_ “Away from you, sugar demon. You are just like the others, except more attractive and just like a siren. Like a sugar siren,” she started to run back to where she started the dream, hoping to find out where she could escape this one once and for all. _

_ “Buttercup! I just am a friend, I want to help you! Please let me help!” she just stopped. There was something honest about his voice. She hated being lured by him. _

_ “How can I trust you?” he just looked down. _

_ “Because I love you, my Buttercup.” _

* * *

Buttercup woke up in a sweat, a tear in her eye, and a small smile on her face. Did he love her? No one loves her unless it was her sister or Bubbles. That was just a lie. Her brain and subconscious were lying to her again. She looked at the clock, 5:30 am. Buttercup decided that she should go take a run. It always calmed her down, making her feel so much better. She just threw on some running shorts and a large sweatshirt over herself. 

The cold hair felt wonderful against her burning skin from the night. It made her breathe and feel the comfort of the real world. Although it sucked, it wasn’t annoying or confusing, just the truth. The pier was quiet this morning, just the boats leaving the docks. She found herself sitting at the end of the dock. 

Buttercup felt a presence walk and sit next to her. She did have her hood up and the person did too. 

“What brings you out here?” The deep voice reminded her of her dream, but also something familiar. She tried to peer over to see the boy, she was guessing, but he turned the other direction.

“Bad dream, keep feeling I am stuck in place.” She couldn’t hold her tongue that morning she guessed. Her damn brain was running on exhaustion.

“I feel the same way, just want her to forget that we are enemies but she hates me,” Buttercup was confused but just shrugged. 

“How did you guys become enemies? I get it if you don't want to talk about it, not my business.”

“I hurt her when I was a dumb 5-year-old and she never forgave me,” he sounded almost hurt?

“Did you try to talk to her?” Buttercup was extremely curious.

“Oh yeah, she gives me no time of day, I mean we are teenagers, we can get through this,” she was in high school too. It must have just been a coincidence. He was just needing a shoulder to talk to. She looked down at her watch, she was going to be late.

“I’m going to be late for school, thank you for listening,” Buttercup got up and the boy did too. She found his hand and shook it. Something was solid about it, like drums beating in her heart. She didn’t want him to see her blushing face. Buttercup turned and ran all the way back to her house. 

* * *

“Good morning Butterbutt,” the locker slammed against her ear. She scoffed and found the annoying gremlin of her life, Butch the asshole. He just smiled that slimy grin.

“Good morning asshole, you seem calmer than usual,” they walked next to each other. She felt her blood pressure build-up as he was closer than she’d like. He smelt like a forest and she hated it. Well, she didn’t hate the scent, she actually loved the scent, she hated that he wore it. It ruined it completely for any other man she would interact with.

“Yeah, I went on a jog this morning and talked out how I’m feeling. Now, how did you sleep, Butterfly?” she rolled her eyes.

“Why do you care?” he looked taken back.

“I care because if you didn’t sleep well because of anyone other than me, I will be extremely offended. She hated him, everything about that slimy, sharp canine smile. His green eyes seemed darker than usual. 

“It wasn’t because of you, just get off my case asshole,” Blossom and Bubbles were already in the classroom and Buttercup sat down next to them. Butch just sat on her desk. “Get off my desk, snail,” he just smirked again and got off.

“I’ll be in your dreams one-day Buttercup,” he whispered into her ear. It shot chills down her back and she just punched him in the arm. He walked to the back of the class and sat here.

“What was that about?” Blossom asked. She looked a little worried. Bubbles put her hand over Buttercup’s.

“Oh nothing, just my dreaming habits,” Blossom stuck her tongue out.

“After what he did to you?” Buttercup just laughed.

“That was years ago. I can’t imagine he actually remembers what happened. He just is a creep.” Bubbles just looked taken back.

“Did he really ask about your dreams? What’s been going on?” Buttercup just shuttered at the thought.

“All you need to know is that they are awful.” Both were content with the answer. Thank god, Buttercup wasn’t able to explain the cute boy that was in her dreams. It was all a dream, a sickly sweet dream.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another universe, hope you all enjoy and can't wait to continue this one🥰


	4. The Star on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is nervous about visiting the sacred traditions. It was terrifying for him to actually be invited, will he screw it up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day #4 prompt- Decorations

As you all know, they were just normal people, living their normal lives. Our society was like this until a little girl came along and changed it. Now she was the best friend of the fraternal triplets of a Professor. She had soft blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. She was an adorable little thing, always doing her best. That’s who she was. Robin Synder. 

“Will you be my girl…” There was a kiss pushed and Robin finally shut the silly boy up. His steel-blue eyes just made her heart fall apart and that deep voice he got was so sexy. She just blushed up. They were finally together, Mr. Mike Believe, and the little angel.

* * *

Now it was December 4th and they had only been dating for about 2 months but she invited him over to decorate the tree with the girls and the boys. The Utonium tree decorating was a real tradition, even getting let on by making cookies and getting new ornaments for everyone when there was a new person. What was important was that it was Mike’s first time.

He was close with the boys, but they were sworn to secrecy about the tree decorating as it was that sacred to the friends. Butch was the first one to be seen, as Blossom finally said yes to him. It was adorable as he came back the next day to school, completely smiling and Blossom was just shy and staring at him the whole day. Brick was the next one, as Bubbles was pulling him to the day and Brick was never the same after. He wouldn’t show much affection in general but he turned into a snowflake for him. He loved her so much. Boomer was the last one, Buttercup was a tough nut to crack but after surprising her with a brand new set of boxing gloves, he was gladly proud to join. 

“Dude, don’t worry, it is just the first time you see the severity of the holiday for the girls and you get to be judged by the Professor,” Butch spoke as they walked to the house. Mike was nervous as hell, why did this have to happen? This wasn’t fair at all! He liked Robin, even maybe love, but this was like asking him to put his neck out on a guillotine. 

“I just am so nervous,” Mike admitted. Brick just laughed a little.

“You’ll be fine. Imagine dating the Professor’s little girl,” Mike just started laughing. Brick joined him and they finally arrived at the house. It was the classic looming white house with the three large circle windows.

“Hello boys,” Blossom opened the door and was wearing a pink skirt and a blacktop. “Hi Mike, welcome, come in. I hope the boys didn’t scare you off,” she looked at Butch who just smirked at her.

“Of course not baby, I just was telling him about what we do after this,” Blossom flushed up and smacked him in the arm.

“I hate you sometimes,” she dragged Mike into the living room where Robin was just wearing a soft cream sweater and a dark orange skirt. Her crystal blue eyes just made him smile and she looked stunning as per usual.

“Hey Mike,” she had the half-lidded look in her eyes. Not now, you beautiful temptress!

“Hi Honey, you look wonderful,” he went up to her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. He could tell that she was looking for a kiss on the lips but he was embarrassed in front of everyone.

“Thank you. You look pretty nice yourself. Where is my real kiss?” She gave him big eyes. He couldn’t say no to his angel. 

“There are people around honey,” Mike grew up in a very unaffectionate family. He wasn’t used to giving affection to people.

“Mike, c’mon, it’s fine. They are our friends!” Robin did seem upset. He just couldn’t do this. Mike walked to the back kitchen door and walked outside.

* * *

“What happened Robin?” She was holding a present for Mike, a small steel blue seashell ornament she found yesterday at the mall for him. He had always wanted to go to the ocean and collect anything he could. Mike had a fascination for the ocean, always wanting to find a way to go and bring Robin with him. 

“Oh, Mike just was scared of showing affection in front of you guys. You know how he is with that stuff. His family messed him up a long time ago,” Bubbles sat down next to her. She was in red high waisted jeans and a blue sweater. 

“Oh, I don't know how to help, other than just go talk to him. He wants to talk to you, I bet. He’s probably disappointed in himself. It is really hard to break a habit like that and knowing that a person you’re in love with is disappointed with you is tough to cope with.” Robin felt herself understand and see that she might have been too pushy. 

“Thank you Bubs. That is all I needed,” she hugged Bubbles and went out the back door. There was Mike, sitting in the snow, talking to himself. He didn’t turn around so Robin guessed he didn’t hear her.

“Damn it, Mike! For a guy dating an angel, you sure are a sin. What did you think, she would make everything ok and you could get the fear of not getting hit on the back from showing affections,” Robin couldn’t take it anymore. She ran over and hugged him from behind.

“Mike, please, don’t say that! I’m not disappointed in you! I just wanted a kiss. I’m sorry if I asked for too much. I didn’t realize how bad it was for you with your family. That is so unfair, love.” She kissed him all over his face and he just laughed quietly.

“Aren't I suppose to do that to you,” he had that glimmer in his eye and Robin just flushed up. He gained back that deep voice that rattled her down to the bones.

“You weren’t so I did,” Robin stuck out her tongue. Mike just smirked and looked at her dead in the eyes.

“You need to watch yourself miss,” he whispered into her ear and started sliding his hand under her skirt. She felt herself blush up and just hug him so it looked natural. “Cause, if we were alone, this,” he touched her inner thigh. She thought he was afraid of affection in public, “this wouldn’t be tolerated.” Robin just collapsed into his arms. She hated herself for loving it so much. 

“I thought you weren’t ok with affection around others?” Robin looked towards the window, expecting to see someone looking at them. There was no one around.

“I am, but no one is bothering us. The boys are keeping the girls’ company. You know that Blossom and Buttercup have a bigger chest,” Robin just looked at him. She just shook her head and laughed a little. “You know I’m not wrong,” Robin just kissed him again. He didn’t let her go. Never should let her go.

* * *

The two walked in back together, the others just infatuated with their significant others. Mike just shot her a smile and she fell apart in his arms. She just giggled and led him to the tree. She pulled out a little wrapped give and gave it to him.

“This is for you, to be on the tree, as you deserve to be,” Mike opened the gift and saw the steel-blue shell. He looked at her.

“I knew that there were gifts to give to the other so I bought one too,” Mike gave her the little wrapped gift. She looked and blushed. She started to open it.

“You didn’t have to…” Robin stopped talking and looked at the star that was in her hand. It was pure white and had gold rimming the very outside of it. She just smiled. “Thank you,” he just smiled and put his ornament on the tree.

“You going to put the ornament up angel?” she nodded. There was no topper yet so Mike lifted her and let her put the star on top.

“It looks beautiful Mike,” she kissed him on the cheek. He just turned his back away from anyone else and looked at Robin.

“It’s nothing compared to you,” she just blushed up and felt herself being swept up. He kissed her and felt like the luckiest guy in the world, his little angel. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about these next few being later than I'd like. I got really caught up this week with finals. I hope you all enjoy the story.


	5. Just Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Reds Universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5- candy canes

“Blossom? You know you’re supposed to wear all red today right?” Blossom woke up early this morning. She woke up with the missing warmth from sleeping over at Bricks. She shouldn’t admit it but from what she could tell, he looked amazing with his shirt off. But this still was her best friend. Her best friend! She shouldn’t find him handsome or hot or so sexy that lava can’t compare. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that it was clean. You know how messy Bunny is,” this was the little bunny that the girls got when they were little. She had lived for a while after the professor gave her some life serum.

“Oh yeah. I think you should wear this,” Bubbles pulled out the tight red dress she had for the annual ball held by the mayor’s office. It was curved and it went down to her knees. 

“Bubbles! I can’t wear that! It’s too revealing!” Bubbles just laughed at her. 

“C’mon Blossy! I promise you can wear a white jacket over it and that adorable white scarf to hide the neckline,” Blossom didn’t mind that idea too much but it still was scary showing off that much leg at school. 

“How about some tights?” Bubbles just nodded. 

“If it means that you wear this, you can wear tights. That’s not an issue. You need to show off how stunning you are!” Blossom just blushed a little. 

“You’ll look great Leader Girl,” Buttercup came in wearing dark green pants and a dark green long sleeve crop top. Blossom just looked. 

“Did she get to you too?” Buttercup just nodded and laughed. 

“She thinks that we all need to look like Christmas. Green is my color,” they all laughed. Bubbles just smiled and Blossom looked at the dress again. It was going to be a long day. 

“Blossom, you look amazing!” Bubbles just gushed as they walked into school. There was a lot of red, white, and green. It was the start of spirit week, which means everyone has to wear similar colors. Blossom just pulled down her dress again and Buttercup smirked. 

“I bet someone will love that dress on you. Especially since you’re trying to play the field right? He’s being stupid and not asking you out? Play the field. I bet he will heat over,” Buttercup winked at Blossom and she rolled her eyes. She just wanted her best friend back, even if it didn’t lead to more. 

“Good morning ugly. Are you going for attention,” that rich voice looked over her and she looked at the smoking chimney herself. Princess was standing there. 

“Hey, Princess! You forgot to wear your Christmas colors!” She was just wearing a gold crop top and a gold mini skirt. Princess rolled her eyes. 

“Gold is a Christmas color. Every present is wrapped in gold. Between you and me, bubbly, I’m looking for Brick,” and then there were the ruffs, everyone staring at them. “Brick!” Princess screamed. It was enough to make your ears bleed. 

“Miss Morbucks,” the principal looked her up and down. She was not impressed. “I know your father donates money here but you need some real clothing. Come with me,” Princess stared at Blossom and just walked quietly behind her. Blossom just quietly laughed and fell into the chest of someone. 

* * *

Brick didn’t expect to see Blossom wearing a dress and especially one that would show off those curves on her. Shit. That’s his best friend. His sexy, adorable, dripping red best friend. He shook his head and walked up to Blossom. She fell against him and he didn’t say a word. She was soft, sue him. 

“You look like a candy cane,” she just laughed a little and looked at him. 

“Excuse you,” she got up in his face and he saw she was wearing the smallest amount of lipstick and gloss. She smelt like peppermint today. Damn, he wanted to just kiss those damn lips again. “I am an adorable candy cane. I look great, don’t I?” She brushed her hand against his chest. 

“You do look great, but I guess I look just like you,” she looked him up and down. He was wearing a white tee with red pants, a hat, and a sweatshirt. She looked 10x more amazing than he did. The bell rang. “C’mon Icicle, it’s time to go to class,” he gently led her along, holding her hand. There was a small whisper from a lot of people but it didn’t bother him as she just was walking along his side. 

* * *

Blossom was dying. Brick decided today to wear a tight t-shirt. Why did he have to torture her? She already was dealing with the fact that he smelt like cinnamon and was holding her hand. She was freezing though, actually, this dress was killing her. 

“I’m so done with this dress,” she complained to him in the library. It was the coldest room in the school but it was the last period of the day and they had homework to get done. She took a candy cane from her backpack and started sucking on it. 

“Oh? Wasn’t your first choice?” Blossom just stared at him. 

“I would’ve much rather have worn a pair of pants and a red shirt but you can’t say no to the favorite,” she just licked the candy cane and watched him watch her mouth a little. “Yeah she suggested a shorter dress and this one has a low dip in it but that’s what the scarf is for,” he wasn’t even paying attention to her words anymore. This was her best friend, what is going on with him. “Are you ok?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking about some things right now. What’s up with you?” Blossom just shrugged. 

“I’m still freezing right now,” Brick just stared at her. 

“Maybe you should come over tonight again?” He just smirked. She rolled her eyes. 

“I need to do homework,” Blossom was just sucking on the candy cane again. Brick stared at her. “Why are you staring at me?” 

“Just come over, we can start watching the Christmas movies, it’s nice. We just will sleep under the blanket. We both know that the homework isn’t due for a while,” Blossom did know that. It was just scary to have the temptation of him being alone with her. Is that safe? 

“I just don’t think I should. I’m really…” he made her feel so happy. It was ok to indulge a little right? “How’s this weekend? Maybe we could go to the little bakery downtown?” Brick just nodded. 

“I can make that work, Candy Cane,” he stole the candy cane out of her mouth and started sucking on it angrily. She just watched and wondered. What ticked him so much off?

* * *

There was the night and another knock on the window came at 10 this time. Brick threw a shirt on and walked up to it. There she was again, just waiting for him to open it up. 

“I’m so sorry Brick, I’m just freezing,” she tackled him and he just held her. He knew that she normally never got this cold. 

“What’s wrong?” She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Shit, there was something really wrong.

“I just am so confused about the event and my sisters,” he hates seeing her like this. He went over and tucked her into his bed. 

“Just stay here for a minute ok?” She nodded and he went out into the kitchen. Brick grabbed a nice glass of milk, warmed up by him, and some of the cookies that Boomer made 2 days ago. 

He heard moaning from Butch’s room as he walked by. There was a girl in there. He could tell by the tone. Curse his sensitive hearing. 

“Butch! Keep it down!” There were mumbling and footsteps. The door opened to a flushed up Butch. 

“Sorry, she’s loud.” Brick didn’t care. 

“Just keep it down ok? Boomer and I still need sleep,” and walked down to his room. He opened the door and Blossom was just curled up in his bed. 

“Are you still awake?” He heard a growl and took that as a yes. He put the milk down on his nightstand. 

“Thank you,” she drank some of the milk and ate the cookies in a flash. “I’m sorry to bother you,” he didn’t care honestly. She was his best friend and crush. He couldn’t ask for more. 

“It’s no bother. Just get some sleep ok?” She nodded and snuggled into his chest again. He flushed up, point Blossom. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to keep these going tonight but thank you all for reading and hopefully, I'll be back on schedule tomorrow.


	6. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blues' Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6- Christmas Cards

Bubbles was used to sending out Christmas cards to people but this year, she wanted to take a risk. It was hard to just watch him not smile every day. It made her smile every day. She just wanted to be his friend so this year, she was going to be.

The Professor decided that this year, the Christmas card was going to be royal colors, with them going to be bold outfits and blown out makeup. The Professor was just smiling as the girls did a new Christmas look. Bubbles found a bunch of faux trim and decided to create outfits out of the royal colors. The royal red was for Blossom, royal green was Buttercup’s, and Bubbles made one of royal blue. She always thought it was a stunning color on herself and also another certain blonde that she knew. 

They had been talking for the past few days. Bubbles loved it when they did talk, he was so fun to talk to. She would now consider them friends and she hoped he would too.

Bubbles had made a shoulderless dress for herself with it going knee length and the fur around the edges. Blossom’s was a spaghetti strapped dress with a slit up the leg, edges again in the fur. Buttercup’s was an a-line with a high low style and it had the shoulder straps around them. They looked gorgeous in the pictures. She kept smiling at the pictures.

The week after, the cards came to the house and Bubbles laid them out to her sisters.

“Ok, we have to sign all these for the family and the mayor’s office,” there were usually only 5 but this year, she had 6 printed. The other girls didn’t notice but Bubbles took the first one and just signed it herself. She wanted it to be special for Boomer, even though they were just friends. She had to keep reminding herself that they were just friends.

“Bubbles, c’mon, it’s Sunday! You know we have things to do!” Blossom always wanted to go to the movies on Sundays and this was her Sunday to pick the activity. Bubbles luckily thought of a plan.

“Do you mind if I invite someone? They’ve been dying to see this movie too!” It was the new Pixar movie, UP, and Boomer had been telling her it was supposed to be the best movie from reviews. 

“Go ahead! I was planning on watching something you wouldn’t have liked anyway,” Blossom always chose weird french movies to watch. She liked the language. Bubbles dialed Boomer’s number on her phone.

* * *

Boomer’s phone was going off at 9 am. Who was calling him? There was a bang against the wall meaning it was too early for noise. He looked over to see it was Snowflake. Shit, he better answer.

“Hello?” He spoke in his just waking up voice.

“Hi, Boomer! I was going to the movies and I was wondering if you would like to join me? I’m seeing UP,” this movie did intrigue him a lot. 

“What time is the movie?” 

“In about 20 minutes,” Boomer looked over to the clock. Wow, it was 9:05 already?

“I’ll be there. I just gotta head over. Buy the tickets and I’ll get the food ok Snowflake?” He was too tired to worry about what he was saying.

“Ok! Can’t wait!” the phone call ended and he got up. He ran to his hamper and found a decent pair of pants. Boomer threw on a shirt and sprayed himself with a tiny bit of cologne and lots of deodorants. 

The door opened and he ran out of his room. Boomer grabbed the little gift he found for Bubbles and threw on his coat.

“Where are you going this early?” Brick was standing there with a cup of coffee and was reading the newspaper, probably trying to find another quick job to make money.

“Friends invited me to a movie. Got to go, bye!” Boomer’s heart was racing as he ran down the stairs and luckily the movie theater was only 5 minutes away, running-wise.

“Bubbles!” Her name rang out clear as Boomer came over with a ton of snacks. There was popcorn, a huge drink for both of them, and 3 different boxes of candy. She just got up to help when he was already there with everything.

“Hey, how are you doing?” She smiled at him and grabbed the snacks. “You loaded on food huh?” He just laughed a little at her.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t have breakfast this morning. I woke up when you called,” Bubbles laughed again and it made Boomer smile. She loved that smile, no matter how often or not it was, it was special to her.

“Oh! I would’ve brought some extra pancakes over! We have a ton,” Boomr just laughed. The movie previews were starting. She curled up next to him and just kept eating popcorn. He moved up the middle bar that divided the.

“What? There is no one else here plus,” he pulled her closer, “I don’t mind a cuddly person to sit next to during the movie,” she just laughed a little and started eating more popcorn.

* * *

“Please no!” Bubbles tucked her head into his shoulder and cried. She felt his hand on her back, “Bubbles, it’s ok,” she looked up and the old man was now grouchy. No fair.

Boomer looked at Bubbles as she just laughed along with the movie. He never realized how beautiful she was until the glow from the movie was a glow from her. Her smile made him melt. He wrapped his arm around her again and went back to the movie. 

* * *

“That movie was amazing! Although the beginning was sad, it was still an amazing movie!” Bubbles was glowing. She loved the whole movie and the ending was so sweet. Boomer just smiled at her as they sat there during the credits. 

“I agree, love the talking dogs and Kevin,” Boomer smiled at her. She was happy he could come today.

“Thank you for coming,” he smiled at her. She looked into her bag and grabbed the card. “Oh, this is for you!” Boomer looked at the card.

“You’re giving me a Christmas card?” She felt her heartbreak a little.

“You don’t like it?”

“Oh no! I just think that I don't… don't deserve this,” Boomer trailed off. Didn’t deserve a Christmas card? Of course, he did! He was the first person to get one! 

“You do! You are the first to get one! Just enjoy it, please?” he looked at her in the eyes and she just blushed a little.

“And I have this for you,” it was a little wrapped up gift in snowman paper. Bubbles slowly opened it to see that it was a slide.

“What is the slide for?” Bubbles was confused. A slide?

“It’s one of the snowflakes from the first snow day remember? I thought you would enjoy it, I’m sorry.”  
“No, it is… it’s perfect. Thank you so much,” Bubbles tackled him in a big hug. He just grabbed her closer and she snuggled into his neck.

“I’m so glad you like it. I wasn’t sure if it was too nerdy for you,” Boomer just rubbed his neck.

“Oh, it’s perfect. I just wanted to see you anyways, you know, always checking in,” Boomer smiled at her again. He looked down at his watch.

“I am so sorry, I have to go. Thank you so much for the movie and I can’t wait to put this in my room,” Boomer collected his things and walked out of the theater. Bubbles was still beaming from the gift. She had to put this in her collection of slides.

* * *

“Where were you?” Brick just asked Boomer as he got home.

“I told you, the movies with friends. It was good, ok? Just leave it alone,” and walked into his room. Boomer looked over at his dresser. He put the picture up and stared at Bubbles. She does look amazing in that photo. He looked at the little signature and the note she wrote on the back, ‘Checking in on my favorite blonde’. He just laughed a little and smiled once again. He loved his Snowflake.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more to catch up on! thank you all for the support!🥰


	7. Light the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with making new universes. This one includes all the colors significantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7 - Drive-through light show  
> In my county, we have one of these and it's a local tradition to go as a kid and watch what setups they did for that year. It is so much fun and I hope you all get the image for it. you literally drive through millions of lights set up as different characters, cities, and landmarks. It is so much fun.

“C’mon! It’s a tradition! It’s so fun!” Bubbles’ voice ran through. Boomer just looked at her. 

“They wouldn’t want to go, we don’t even get to have a tree,” Boomer was walking to join his brothers. They were all in college now and they were all dating but the boys were still closed off about the holidays. It was hard to tell Bubbles, his girl, the idea that they don’t even get to have any holiday traditions. 

“You don’t get a tree? How long has this been?” Boomer couldn’t look her in the eyes. It was too hurtful for him to look at her. 

“Bubbles, just don’t worry about it ok? Trust me, some things are better left alone. See you tomorrow,” Boomer felt the air turn wet as he walked towards his brothers. He heard the sniffles being caught up behind him. 

“Boomer! C’mon! We’ve gotta go home,” Brick yelled. It was so difficult to leave Bubbles but he knew it was for the best, right?

* * *

“Why didn’t they want to come to the light show?” Bubbles was crying. The poor thing. Buttercup understood why the boys associated Christmas with losing their fathers. There was always some loss on the days going up to Christmas. The boys were too nervous to celebrate. But this year, Buttercup knew it was going to be different or at least was hoping it would be. 

“They struggle with the holidays. You know that” Blossom was rubbing her back. They had lost their father a long time ago and had been living in the house alone. It was hard. The boys had gotten everything, a house, a mother, and a father that adopted them but never really understood what happened. 

“Shouldn’t they try? They have a great family now!” Bubbles was crying more now. It was hard to watch your little sister cry. Buttercup got up from the chair and went to the door, wanting just a little fresh air. 

“We have to be considerate, Bubbles. Maybe next year they’ll join us,” Blossom spoke daggers. The boys never would join them huh? Buttercup just sighed. It just sucked that they never did join them, after everything they did for the boys. They made sure that they found a good adoption home, they were dating them for goodness sake! Couldn’t they make a sacrifice too?

“BC? Are you ok? Why are you crying?” Buttercup wipes her eyes. It was just dusty. 

“Just dusty right now, I’m going to just get some sleep before the show,” Buttercup went to her room, the only room that she could be herself. Buttercup turned on the classical Christmas music while she listened to sleep. There was a knock on her window. 

“Just open up Buttercup, please,” she knew the pleading voice of Butch. Buttercup just looked at her window. 

“No,” and she rolled over in her bed. He was an ass. A cute, dating his ass. She sighed and then went over to the window. 

“What do you want?” Butch just climbed through and looked at her. 

“I was hoping you’d tell me why you haven’t answered anything yet today from me,” Buttercup laughed. 

“You don’t know? Oh, maybe it’s because you won’t get over your fear and finally go to the drive-through with us. Bubbles is bawling because you guys won’t go! You are living the life now, you have the best, you have a family, you have a house! You can’t stay sad forever! All I have is my sisters!” Buttercup broke down crying and felt Butch shift towards her.

“I didn’t realize you felt this way. I am so sorry, we try to not worry about the holidays because you girls always seemed so happy with your sisters. We didn’t want to ruin your holidays,” Butch’s voice broke. Buttercup still couldn’t look at him, “I guess we still are ruining your holidays. I know you don't want to talk so I am going to go. Goodbye, beautiful,” Buttercup just watched him go out the window. She was so tempted to call him back but it wasn’t right. Maybe someday the boys would get it together. Buttercup just went back to laying on her bed and listening to the Christmas songs that just make her feel happy.

* * *

“Damn it!” Butch was screaming in his room. Brick was sitting and reading a book, ignoring the freaking out from Butch. This happened a lot with him always trying to figure out how to be the best at everything. Brick just sighed. Blossom didn’t talk to him at all after him rejecting the light show again this year. They never did holidays, even his adoptive parents were away for the holidays. The boys kept to themselves, maybe getting each other a gift and the girls always got a gift. 

“Brick? Can I talk to you?” Boomer walked in with his dark blue jeans and wearing a buttondown(?). 

“What’s with the buttondown? You hate tight collars,” Boomer just laughed a little. 

“Well, I decided I’m done disappointing Bubbles during the holidays. She deserves so much better. All the girls do! You know they have nothing nowadays. Bubbles was sniffling as I left. How could I do that to my munchkin?” Brick thought about it. They could go but was it worth the disappointment that Blossom would give him if they showed up unannounced?

“Boomer, they are already upset, don't make it worse. Let the girls be alone and everything will be fine,” the door busted open and Butch came storming.

“Brick! I’m going to take Buttercup to the light show! I don't know what it is, where it is, but all I know is that it makes her happy and that’s all that matters to me. So if you don't like it, deal with it. I want to go, I made her cry, doesn’t that hurt you too?” Brick looked at the picture of him and blossom on his night table, she was smiling and so happy. He just couldn’t pill himself through the pressure of making it perfect for Blossom. She deserved perfect and he couldn’t even give that to her. What was he doing with his life?

“Go ahead you two. Make sure to take care of them, see you when you get home,” Brick pushed them outside of his room. He couldn’t disappoint Blossom anymore, even if it was going to break him. He couldn’t get over the fact that he was ruining her Christmas just like his brothers every other year. Maybe this year could be different.

* * *

Bubbles threw on her sweetest outfit, a nice cream sweater with a blue pair of leggings and fuzzy boots. She put her hair up in pigtails, only something that would be every once in a while. She smiled as her sisters dressed nicely as well, Buttercup wearing a pair of black jeans and a green sweater. Blossom wore white leggings and a light pink sweater. She threw up her hair in a ponytail and wrapped the red ribbon around it.

The doorbell rang and Bubbles went to go answer. She opened it and saw Boomer and Butch standing there, holding 6 tickets for the drive-through. Bubbles just smiled.

“Hey, Munchin,” Boomer just smiled at her and gave her the tickets. “These are for you. We decided that you girls deserved a real Christmas,” Bubbles tackled Boomer and kissed his face all over. 

“I knew you would come! I couldn’t imagine you not coming!” Boomer just held her close. Bubbles blushed up and snuggled into him on the cold ground. 

“Bubbles, we’re going to be late. Let Boomer get up,” Blossom’s voice cut through the air, and Bubbles laughed as she got up.

“I’m sorry, I just was so excited to see you,” Bubbles turned to see that Butch was trying to talk to Buttercup and there was no Brick.

“C’mon guys, we’re going to be late,” Blossom started walking on the sidewalk but a large convertible and Brick was standing there with a bouquet of red poinsettias and white roses. Bubbles leaned into Boomer as it was so adorable. Boomer kissed her again and led her into the car. 

* * *

“Blossom,” she already rolled her eyes. He was trying to make up for almost ditching huh? “I didn’t realize how selfish I was being with Christmas. You are always so happy and I was so envious because you make the best of every situation like you always do and I just wanted to make you happy. I love making you happy, I love you.” Blossom felt herself smile a little. Ok, maybe he wasn’t too bad but said the first ‘I love you’ in front of their siblings? 

“Did you have to say it for the first time in front of our siblings?” Brick just flushed up a little but.

“I’m sorry, I was just…” Blossom grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. Her lips met his and she could taste the peppermint that he had and she just smiled against his lips.

“Shut up ok? I love you too Brick. C’mon, we have a whole show to go watch,” he just nodded and picked her up. She laughed as he put her into the car as the passenger seat and went along as he started driving to the show.

* * *

Now this was Buttercup’s favorite event and Butch knew that but she was so unhappy with him, how was she supposed to enjoy this when she was a sad little ball. Butch wanted to just hug her but he didn’t feel like it was his place. They finally arrived at the drive-through and Brick had rolled down the top so everyone could see the lights. It was scary but also fantastic. Butch had never seen so many Christmas lights arranged in different ways. There were the traditional shapes of Santa Claus, reindeer, elves, but then there were characters from famous movies, animals moving across the road above them, little cities, and famous sights from around the world. 

“Buttercup, beautiful, you’re missing the show love,” Butch picked her up and put her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He heard a grunt. “Don’t make me sing, I’ll sing and then you have to react,” Butch knew she hated when he has sung songs wrong, especially Christmas ones. He opened his mouth and started singing “Baby it’s cold outside” in the worst way. Buttercup looked at him.

“Butch, shut up,” Buttercup whispered but Butch pretended that he couldn’t hear it. He kept singing poorly. She turned towards him and had a little green eyeshadow on her lids. She looked adorable.

“I’ll put some records on while I pour,” Butch sang. Buttercup smiled a tiny smile and he kept going. Soon enough, she joined in the female part and he started to legit sing. She kissed his face.

“I’m sorry beautiful, I just wanted you to not miss your favorite event,” he stuck out his tongue. Buttercup laughed.

“You’re forgiven this time. You don't want to miss this part,” there was a tunnel and it was covered in lights like vines hanging. Buttercup’s eyes lit up and she just fell into Butch’s chest again.

“This is amazing Buttercup,” she laughed at the boy. He just looked at her in confusion.

“Yeah, I know. I just hope this can finally fix your superstition about Christmas,” Butch just smiled and kissed her.

* * *

“Yeah? Is that true Buttercup?” Brick and Blossom looked back at them. She was too engulfed in Butch to notice.

“He is right you know, this is beautiful,” Brick held Blossom’s hand.

“I know, you just needed to believe Brick,” Blossom just smiled at him. He looked back at the lights passing by and it made her heart hurt how adorable he looked. She just reached over and kissed his cheek.

“Is that what you think Blossom? You’re lucky that I’m driving or else,” he winked at her and Blossom flushed up. Damn him.

* * *

“Isn’t this amazing Boomie?” Bubbles was just gushing over the lights. He just couldn’t help himself. Boomer grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug.

“This is wonderful,” she just smiled at him. He leaned down for a sweet kiss which she happily obliged. He couldn’t help but love her. His little munchkin. She looked up at him and smiled again.

“All you needed was someone to light the way.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy it! I'm sorry about this being late again.


	8. Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 of Greens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8- Songs

Buttercup was stuck again. Blossom went home with Brick and Bubbles somehow mysteriously disappeared and Boomer did too. She was changing after basketball practice. The speaker went off.

“Anyone riding the late bus, last call,” Buttercup rushed to put on her clothes and ran out of the locker room. She knocked into someone as the bus rolled away.

“What the hell were you thinking! You made me miss the late bus!” Buttercup looked and saw the wolfish smile from her dreams. She shook her head and saw that it was Butch. She rolled her eyes and got up by herself.

“What are you doing this late Butterfly?” Butch tilted his head at her. She turned away from him. 

“I was ending the practice and changing but now I’m stuck walking home. Blossom left with the ‘star quarterback’ and Bubbles went off with her ‘best friend’. Just sick of getting abandoned,” Buttercup kicked the ground and then started walking towards the door. Butch was walking behind her towards the door.

“Why are you following me!?” Buttercup looked right towards him and Butch just smiled. He loved teasing her, but that was also because she was the cutest little girl in the world. Butch ran this morning and was talking to someone this morning. It made him feel like he was getting out of the anger and that maybe one-day Buttercup would be talking to him again.

“I was just walking out of the school, same as you,” Buttercup just sighed. She looked back and Butch just held his breath. Her eyes were lime green and so intense. She pulled her hair in a bun and was wearing sweatpants that made her look fantastic. Damn this sucked. He shouldn’t like her, she hates him, yet it just felt so natural to love that spitfire.

“Well, stop following me. Just leave me alone,” Buttercup was staring at him. Butch just smirked.

“You need a ride? There is some snow and it’s freezing outside, let me drive you home,” Buttercup looked at him with a burning look. 

“No thank you, I am all set. I don't need anything from anyone,” she looked down at the ground. Butch could tell that she was freezing. He didn’t want to force her but he might just have to.

“How do I throw in a stop to get a hot chocolate?” She turned towards him and Butch swore he saw a small crack of a smile on her face. 

“Fine, just one stop. And it’s only because I have no other choice,” Buttercup turned and started walking towards his car. Butch just smiled as he twirled his keys. 

* * *

“So are you excited for Christmas?” Butch was surprised that she asked the question. He decided that it might be for the best as she didn’t want to talk to him. Or that’s what he guessed.

“I guess so. My folks are going out of town so I’m stuck in the city for Christmas eve through New Year’s Day,” Buttercup looked away. She seemed a little saddened by the thought of him being alone. She doesn’t like him at all. Why would she be sad?

“Oh, well, that sucks,” she looked away. Butch turned up the music and Christmas songs were playing on the radio.

_ “Simply having….”  _ Butch started singing and Buttercup looked at him. 

“Are you singing?” Butch just looked and shut up. He didn’t want to get made fun of by Buttercup about singing. It was the only thing that he enjoyed, other than wrestling. He knew that singing was just a hobby for him. 

“Oh no, I don’t sing,” his face turned and focused on the road. There was a little local hot chocolate place that he loved. He turned in and shut off the engine. “I’m going to grab a hot chocolate, you wanna come with me?” 

“I guess it’s better than sitting in the car alone,” she looked nervous to get out but Butch just grabbed her hand. 

“C’mon, it’s a delicious place,” Buttercup just sighed and grabbed his hand again as they walked through the broken-down building. 

The place was nice and calm actually, not broken down or anything like that. It just was a little cafe with a soft aesthetic. It was very peaceful and was a favorite place for Butch to sit and relax. Butch walked in with Buttercup holding his hand. It felt kind of nice to have her hand. Just a little. She let go after seeing the soft colors and the smell of coffee. Butch was just smiling as he saw her look at the register.

“Hi, honey! The usual?” Butch just smiled at the owner that always served him.

“Yeah Gina, and a mint hot chocolate with an extra whip and a Hershey kiss,” Gina just smiled at Buttercup.

“Hi, I’m Gina. I own this little shop. And you are?” Buttercup just smiled at her.

“Oh, I’m Buttercup. It’s lovely to meet you. You have a cute shop,” Buttercup smiled a little and Butch just felt his heart tense a smidge. Damn, he was supposed to hate her. Shit.

“Here you are, love, come back soon!” Gina was just smiling at him. “Oh and Butch? Don't forget to sign up for next week’s contest, I know everyone wants to hear you again,” Butch blushed up and pushed Buttercup out of the door. He let go of his breath as he got into his car. 

* * *

“How’s the drink?” Butch asked Buttercup. She looked at him and just nodded.

“It’s good. How come you don't sing?” It wasn’t any of Buttercup’s business but there was something about him singing that was amazing. She actually enjoyed his voice.

“It didn’t fit my image. It is just a dumb hobby,” Buttercup hated when anyone self doubted. She always wanted everyone to be confident, didn’t matter who it was.

“It is wonderful! If you want to sing, sing!” she looked into his eyes. The dark green took her back. Had he always had that dark green of eyes?

“You don’t think it’s stupid?” He looked so sad. Buttercup looked at the radio and turned it up.

“Just enjoy singing, it is your car.” Butch just smiled and started to sing. He sounded amazing! Buttercup just sang quietly with him for the rest of the car ride, enjoying the Christmas songs and the sound of his gentle voice.

* * *

“Oh, this is your house?” Butch looked at the tackled down the house. There were just shambles.

“Yeah, you got a problem with it?” Buttercup’s tone was harsh and Butch found his heartbreak a little. He was so mad. Shit, he messed up.

“No! I just wanted to know. I am sorry,” Butch didn’t want to go back to step one. It wasn't fair at the time again.

“It’s ok. Just thanks for the ride and thanks for the hot chocolate,” her bright lime green eyes stared at his. Damn, were they always that beautiful? 

“You’re welcome love,” he let that slide and he looked down.

“I’ll see you next week right?” She looked at him and he looked back at her.

“Oh yeah. Also,” he looked directly into her eyes, “can we keep Christmas singing on the down-low?” Buttercup just looked at him adorably. Adorably?!

“Of course, I wouldn't want to ruin your rep,” she turned and walked into her house. His heart finally calmed down and drove on his way home. Maybe there was something more? Either way, he went along, singing his favorite Christmas song, “Hallelujah” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it!🥰


	9. Toasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Reds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9- Fireplace

_“Blossom, baby, you’re fine,” Brick was kissing her neck. She was climbing on top of him and he was really heating up. Shit she looked so good in that top but it would look better off but time will be fine._

_“But won’t we get caught by our siblings?” Brick just bit her neck gently and she moaned loudly. “Brick this is wr…”_

_“Blossom, just stop thinking for once,” Brick just kissed her lips and Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck._

“Blossom” Brick murmured out loud. He somewhat woke up and flipped on his other side. Brick threw his arm across his pillow and snuggled into it. It was so warm and smelt like roses. 

“Good morning Brick,” he must have been dreaming. That was Blossom’s voice. Oh shit, Blossom’s voice! She’d been sleeping over at his house for the past couple of days but today is Saturday.

“Morning Blossom,” he finally opened his eyes. Brick’s arm was slung over Blossom’s body. Must have been during the night. “Sorry,” he tried to pull his arm away but Blossom just pulled his arm across her body again.

“Don’t leave yet. Just stay, I can’t get rid of the nightmares,” Brick laughed a little.

“You know that we’re best friends right?” Blossom turned and holy shit she was just in a tank top. Brick flushed up a little.

“I know, just sometimes I feel that you don’t want to be like that,” the bed was getting very warm. Brick just stared at her.

“Blossom, I will always be your best friend, don’t worry. It really doesn’t bother me, you’re my bestie. Come on, let’s get you some breakfast and watch movies huh?” Blossom just smiled and got out of bed. She was just wearing a tank top and no shorts!?

“Brick, are you coming?” He opened his eyes again and she was wearing his sweatshirt and a pair of sweats she must have borrowed.

“Yeah, I’ll be up in a minute,” Brick had to calm down. Damn, her legs are so nice. He should probably get up before it gets too sketchy. He just wanted to relax. Damn was Blossom beautiful.

“Brick!” There was Butch’s voice and there his normal Saturday morning toboggle was staring.

* * *

Blossom was so confused. Did she really just sleep with Brick last night and didn’t even tell him? She was planning on confessing everything but once again, she wimped out at the sight of seeing his sleepy face and he was so toasty. She loved that he was fire, she needed his fire at all times. Brick finally walked out of his room in just his pajama pants. Blossom blinked.

“Brick! I burnt the eggs!” Butch was screaming. There was a blonde head of hair that she assumed was Boomer as no one else had that color except Bubbles but she was home like a good girl. The girls were friends with the boys but nothing more and it reciprocated.

“Butch, you dumb fuck. I have Blossom here and you burn our eggs?” Butch looked up from the counter and nodded to Blossom.

“What’s up red?” Blossom smiled at him and Brick passed her a cup of coffee.

“Nothing much, just the bad dreams again. By the way, Butch, if you are going to make sure that you keep it to a reasonable volume. Hearing her yell your name as you finish isn’t the easiest thing to sleep through. Especially with super hearing.” Butch’s face flushed up and Boomer just laughed.

“I told you dumbass. Blossom can hear everything,” Butch went to the fridge to get some milk. Brick smiled and looked at her.

“So what's the plan for movies today?” Blossom laughed a little. She sipped some coffee and imagined him cuddling with her like usual. He was so warm and soft. Plus cuddling with Brick was so nice. It was peaceful and relaxing for her. 

“The normal set of movies for us,” Brick was making some batter. There were a thud and a door opening. Butch swore under his breath and tried to block the girl from coming out. 

“Morning babe, what’s for breakfast besides a round of….” lime green eyes met pink and Blossom was shocked. Buttercup!?

* * *

Brick knew who it was. Buttercup had been over a couple of times. Butch and she had angry sex a lot to take out their aggression. Sometimes Butch would ask Brick to make them dinner. It was cute, in a weird way. 

“Buttercup?” Blossom sounded broken. Buttercup looked at the ground. 

“Hey Leader girl,” Blossom just looked in her coffee cup. Brick walked over to Blossom. 

“Do you just want to go home?” Blossom looked at Brick.   
“No, I’m going to go home. I’m sorry Blossom,” Buttercup got up from the counter but Blossom got up along with her. 

“Brick, can I use your room for a minute?” Blossom looked in need so how could Brick say no to her?

“Yeah, knock yourself out Icicle,” he kept making breakfast with the batter for pancakes. She loved strawberry pancakes and she loved the classic claymation movies. Brick smiled as watching her go into his room, just like how if she was his girlfriend and they were sharing a room.

“Is she going to be ok?” Butch was trying to make a cup of hot chocolate for Buttercup.

“Blossom is just going to tell her the deal. It’s ok, just deal with the fact that you’ve been sleeping with her sister and she didn’t tell her. What do you expect? I would be upset too. You guys act like enemies. Then one day you see that your brother walks out of your best friend's sister's room? It would frustrate me so much.”

“Yeah, I guess. I just hope she keeps an open mind.” 

* * *

“So, when did this happen?” Blossom sat next to Buttercup on Brick’s bed. It was so soft and usually where they watched their movies. Both she and Brick loved to watch them in bed and make fun of them.

“About a month ago,” Buttercup’s voice was so quiet and sad.

“So when were you going to tell me about it?” Buttercup looked down.

“I thought you were going to be disappointed in me. I know that you want to date Brick and you want to be the first for the rowdyruffs but one day it just happened. I am so sorry,” Buttercup’s voice broke and Blossom looked. She was crying. Blossom wrapped her arms around Buttercup.

“There is nothing wrong with dating him! It’s ok, I just want you to be honest with me. I am so excited for you! But you do need to tell Bubbles when we get home. You need to make sure that you are wearing protection when these things happen. I hope that you get to be happy, he is pretty cute,” Buttercup laughed as she wiped her tears. Blossom smiled and laughed a little too.

“You girls ok?” Brick and Butch stood outside of the door. Butch was holding a cup of something and Brick was leaning against the door with his arm up. Oh… my… god… Blossom! Get your head outta the gutter. The very sexy fire burning gutting.

* * *

“Blossom, you ready to have a movie day?” Brick just stared at her as she had the adorable look in her eye as she was eating breakfast in bed. He put the first Christmas movie in, which was just a yule log. He was just watching as Blossom was drinking the coffee.

“So we’re going to watch this log?” Brick really just wanted to kiss the strawberry whipped cream off her lips.

“Yeah, I thought we could cuddle a little. Is that ok…” Blossom climbed next to him and cleaned off the cheek of Brick with her finger. She licked the whipped cream off and Brick flushed up.

“What’s wrong Brick? Don’t you want to cuddle a little?” Brick just flushed up. He couldn’t let her win. Not now. Brick had to play the card. He put down the tray she had and got on top of Blossom.

“Oh I do Blossom,” his lips were so close to hers. She flushed up and looked down. He forgot that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Well, maybe this will be the time.

“Blossom…” Brick leaned in and the door was knocked on. He moved to be right next to her. Boomer opened the door and looked in.

“I’m heading out, Butch and Buttercup went to a cafe. The house is yours,” and the door closed. Brick looked at Blossom.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Brick looked at Blossom who was twirling her hair around her finger. 

“Don’t worry about it, let’s start with the misers?” Brick smiled and got up to put the DVD in it. He hopped back into the bed and Blossom snuggled up in him. She happily sighed. “You’re so toasty.” Brick gently kissed the top of her head. He could feel her flush up and decrease in temperature. Point Brick.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being so late. hopefully, I'll catch up one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment down below! I always love criticism to better my writing! Thank you all and see you all tomorrow!


End file.
